Yes, I Love You
by Porahgon-X
Summary: A collection of Pokemon-relevant Oneshots between Ash and May.  Advanceshipping.  There may be some multishots here and there.  All types of romance-humor, angst, hurt/comfort, and tragedy
1. Ocean Blue

**IDK why, but I was feeling bittersweet when I wrote this.**

**I felt like it would be necessary to have a 1shot involving Ash in Unova and May almost done with Johto, because we are currently blazing through the Unova Region without contests. Ash already is close to his 5th badge, and we're only one season in!**

**I believe there's hope for them to meet up again in a coming season. And I REALLLY hope they get together. Or at least express feelings for each other and kiss or something. I mean c'mon Pokemon. You've been building up to the moment for what feels like FOREVER.**

**Enough of me venting though. Here's the story.**

**Category: Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

><p>May looked across the sky into the ocean. Her hair was being carried by a gentle breeze. The sunset was reflecting off her skin that made her seem angelic. The oranges and yellows and reds and pinks of the sunset reflected off the water and made the day seem romantic. But to May nowadays, this meant the day was more somber. She was standing on the shore of a beach, worrying about her decision. Actually, it was more like she was regretting her decision.<p>

Sure she was winning. Sure she had become stronger than ever before. Sure she had made it to the Grand Festival that was starting in 2 months (this time she won her ribbons before the last possible contest). But it didn't feel right.

She left to find her own battling style. She left because she somehow let the world make her think hanging around him too much was somehow crippling her potential, ruining her chances of becoming a top coordinator. She had somehow convinced herself that her battling style had to be different than his.

But after all this time alone, it hasn't changed.

She still is exactly like him. She still eats like a Snorlax, has the energy of a Vigoroth, and as loyal as a Gardevoir. But she feels like her decision made her the saddest trainer of them all.

The fact that she was standing at an ocean did not help her. It reminded May of the time he almost lost his life for a cause that she, not he, had cared about. He probably didn't care at all for the temple, or the crown for that matter. No one's lives were in danger. It was just a stupid old temple that he had no connections to whatsoever. But she cared. So he risked his life to save it.

It was then that she realized that she didn't just have feelings for him. She really loved him with all her heart.

But she let her dreams of being top coordinator get in the way. She made a rash decision that she needed to change her style to do better. Obviously a stupid decision…her style was fine. Actually it was perfect, because it mirrored the one who trained her. The one who showed her how awesome Pokemon could be. The one who has cared for her more than anyone else had on this planet. She was stupid for running away from her love. From the person who made her into who she is.

_Why? Why did I run away form Ash Ketchum?_

* * *

><p>Ash looked across the sky into the ocean. His jacket was flowing in the wind due to a gentle ocean breeze. His hat was off and was being held in is hand as he sat criss-cross on the balcony. His messy raven-colored hair was glowing under the moonlight.<p>

He was staring at the ripple of the tide and how the moon was reflecting off of it. Its beauty reminded him of a girl who had left him a few months ago. Sure he was never actually dating her, but he had a feeling it was going to happen eventually. Especially after his journey with Manaphy and the Temple.

His mind wandered back to that time as he closed his eyes and smiled, relishing the moment. He didn't know why he followed May into the temple. He didn't know why he smiled at her as they were surrounded by Luvdisc. He didn't know why he chased her into the sinking entity. He didn't know why he put her in the pod to save her life and not his own. He didn't know why he almost died for a temple he had no relations too. He didn't know why he got so angry at Phantom who had done nothing to him. Yeah he was a kind-hearted person who thought of others above himself and has risked his life on many occasions before to save the world. But he did it inexplicably and went out of his way multiple times back then.

It just felt…right.

It was then that he knew the girl who was attractive to him at first, the one whom he had mentored, the one whom he had a minor crush on before, he had fallen in love with.

But now she's gone. She up and ditched him to go on a journey by herself even though there were plenty of contests there in Sinnoh. He had seen her once during the Wallace Cup, and it was apparent that she was struggling without him. He wanted so badly to ask her to travel with him, but he would never forgive himself for stopping her journey short. He wanted to go back to Johto with her, but he couldn't quit a journey he was in the middle of.

He was worried Drew would captivate her and by the time he got to see her again, she would be going out with him. He would be ok with it as long as she was happy, but he wouldn't be ok himself. He was the tougher individual and wasn't doing too badly without her. But he kept losing to one rival over and over again like an amateur. It wasn't his style to lose to a rookie so much since he overcame his rivalry with Gary. He had lost his veteran status since they separated in his mind, and that was tough enough for him.

He hasn't told Brock, Dawn, Cilan, or Iris about the tears he sheds by himself at night. The only one know really knew was Pikachu. And Pikachu himself was used to crying at night. He missed May too. Not as much as Ash, because he more or less missed that Eevee of May's. He was worried when he learned it was now a Glaceon that his chances would go from little to zero. But it was harder when the ice cat told him she loved him after her loss to Dawn.

Ash looked back in the room and saw that Iris and Cilan were sound asleep, so he thought it would be safe to take the item out.

He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out his most prized possession, the Terracotta Ribbon. He lifted it up to the moon and saw it shimmer off of the ribbon's metal center. When he was struggling during his journeys in Sinnoh and Unova, he would pull out his ribbon and stare at it, remembering May.

He held it in close to his chest and started to tear up. But something stopped him short. He saw a glint in the distance, like the sun reflecting off of a piece of metal. Normally this wouldn't mean much to him, but something was different about it this time.

He stared at the spot the glint came from for a few seconds. Everything was paused around him. Only that gentle ocean breeze dared to move during this moment.

Then he smiled and got up, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his palm. That glint was the one thing he needed to know he had a chance. He vowed to himself to find her after the Unova League. That glint restored all his energy and rid him of all his worries. Because now he knew that May still cared. Somehow he knew that glint had carried across the huge expanse of the ocean.

Somehow he knew May was looking at the ribbon too.

And this told him that she probably loved him too.

* * *

><p>May sighed and felt her eyes start to water at the thought of Ash. She knew he would be worried about Drew getting any closer to her. Sure she thought she liked him at first, but when she was separated from Ash it was clear to her she loved Ash a whole lot more.<p>

She cried on a daily basis knowing he was so far away from her. May didn't care anymore whether she won the Grand Festival or not. She just wanted to get back together with Ash so she could express how her feelings for him truly were.

She reached into her bag and felt around for her three most important items. The first was her red bandana. When she arrived home after she left Ash and Brock, she felt like she needed to change outfits to change her style, kind of like a symbol of her shedding herself of her old styles. But she held on to her red bandana. She didn't know why…it just felt right to keep. And now so much later in her solo journey she knew why she likes it so much. This bandana was the reason Manaphy disappeared to chase it down when she lost it. Then she and Lizabeth and Ash and the rest went after Manaphy, and then the whole temple excursion unfolded. She figured out that she loved Ash because of this bandana.

She untied her green bandana and put it in her bag. She started to put on the red bandana but not before noticing the note she had scribbled on the inside of it.

'I love you Manaphy.'

But underneath that was another note.

'+Ash.'

She started to let loose some tears at this sight and scrunched up the red bandana and held it close to heart, wanting her love for Ash as close to her heart as possible. She fell to her knees because standing had become too much for her. She reached onto her belt and released her Glaceon from her pokeball. Glaceon was used to being called upon during May's routine of tears to comfort her. Glaceon snuggled close to May and thought of Pikachu, wondering if Pikachu even wanted to be her friend after she expressed feelings. At the thought of this she started to shed some icicle tears herself. She lowered her head onto May's lap and started to weep.

May tied the red bandana on her head, loving the way it felt against her hair.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her second item. It was her wishing star form her time with Jirachi. She currently had a big crush on Ash back then and wished for him to love her back. But she was so distracted by that night that Butler released the evil Groudon that she forgot to wish the last night. She held it up to the sun and noticed it was still in its position where she left it…all the points of the star closed down except for the seventh and last one.

Her hand started to shake as she held the star and she eventually dropped it onto the sand as she started to cry at a faster rate. She was starting to think about what would have happened if she had just remembered to wish that last night. Her right hand went up to her face and made a feeble and unsuccessful attempt to wipe away her tears. Her left hand reached down into the sand and scooped up her wishing star. She put the star next to her on the ground and reached for her third and most important item.

She hesitated and started to pull back her hand, not knowing if she had the strength to look at it. She looked down at Glaceon. Her loyal cat looked at her and nodded its head through its own ice tears. May made a weak attempt at a smile and nodded back. If Glaceon had the strength to go through this, then she could too.

She reached inside the bag and pulled out her most cherished possession—her Terracotta Ribbon. She felt her heart melt at the sight of it and she lost control of her arm as it started spazzing out and shaking all over the place. She started to weep even more bitterly, her tear ducts struggled to keep up with the amount of tears she was shedding. She was starting to choke on her tears at this point. If it weren't for her Glaceon emanating its cold aura around her, freezing her tears before they hit the ground, she would have been drenched by them by now. She was struggling to stay conscious from the sight of it. She started to breathe heavily as her chest heaved up and down, up and down, up and down…

She fell onto all fours, repeating phrases over and over again like "I love you Ash!" and "Why did I leave you Ash?" and "How could I do this to you Ash?" and "Please come back Ash!" and things of that sort. Her Glaceon looked at her with worry and sympathy. Even at her worst, she never was this bad. Maybe the fact that her last opponent had a hat on backwards and used a Pikachu revamped these feelings she had.

With the world spinning around her, she looked at the ribbon through her barely-opened eyes and lifted her head slowly to stare across the ocean with her eyes wet with tears and red with pain. She held up her ribbon to the sun and let it shine off of the metal. She though it was appropriate since it reminded her of the boy with a shining personality.

She had lost a lot of her will recently and her usually happy, bubbly personality had depleted a lot recently. It was making her rethink whether she should even be a coordinator or if it was worth living without him. She dropped the ribbon and collapsed onto the ground, her breath taken away and her noose running as fast as her eyes were bawling.

But then something happened. She saw from the corner of her eye a shine of a light that looked like it was reflected off of a piece of metal. Her crying and heaving suddenly stopped as she stared at it. It looked at her in the face for a while, like it was meant to tell her something. She was choked up looking at it, and she continued to look at it until it disappeared. Normally this wouldn't faze her in any way, but something about it was different. It didn't seem like some ordinary light that had traveled the vast distance of the ocean to her for no purpose at all. It looked like it came from the direction of Unova, the place Dawn told her Ash was.

She stared for a second.

Then another second.

And another one.

She stared and stared until at least 10 minutes had gone by. Then she did something she hadn't done in a while. She smiled a smile.

A big, genuine, happy-filled smile.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and she got up on her feet, and couldn't help but squeal with glee. She started to giggle uncontrollably, and then she started to dance about on the beach like she was in the ball back at Cameron Palace, imagining Ash was in her arms. Giggling all the while. Glaceon lifted its head and looked at her and smiled. She had noticed the glint too and felt revitalized as well.

May was overjoyed and felt a new surge of confidence and power envelop her being. Tears started falling from here eyes again, but these tears weren't painful. They were tears infused with happiness.

She knew what that shine was. Somehow she had a feeling that she knew that it was related to her special ribbon. She promised herself that she wouldn't give up, because that's not what Ash wanted. She vowed to win the Grand Festival for Ash. And after she won, she would run back to his house at Pallet Town with her trophy and her Pokemon before she stopped at her own house at Petalberg City. And there she would wait and wait and wait until Ash showed up. Right then and there she would embrace him and spill her feelings to him with no fear of what he said.

Why did she do this? Well it's simple. She somehow knew that shine was Ash looking at his ribbon.

And this meant he was still caring about her, and he was still thinking about her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I thought I ended it on a good note.<strong>

**Normally I don't like oneshots that involve this kind of thing of May and Ash never seeing each other, just noticing they care for each other, but something's different about this one. It's more...optimistic.**

**Please R&R. I will get up my main ADVS story's first chapter soon I hope.**

**-Px**


	2. A Wishing Flower

**WOW. ITS FINALLY DONE.**

**Not too much needed here. But I have a longggg note below. :)**

* * *

><p>Deep in a lush, thriving forest lays a large purple crystal.<p>

The forest? It's name…Farina.

The crystal? It's name…Jirachi.

Many great scientists from all over have tried to research the mystery and workings behind the Wish Maker. Even the great Mossdeep City Science Research Center, the best set of laboratories in the world, had an entire branch of research dedicated to the research of the mysterious crystal. However, most theories have been proven false, and most people don't even ever see the crystal firsthand. But still other theories were proven true.

Yet there was one of these theories is completely wrong.

People thought Jirachi went dormant while in it was in its crystal form. They couldn't be more wrong. Jirachi couldn't supply the energy it absorbed from the Millennium Comet to Farina if it did. And it couldn't grant wishes either.

There are everyday happenings that most people attribute to sheer luck or pure coincidence. Things like spilling coffee, a bad wind storm, even an unlucky game of cards. These are all actually small wishes granted by the Psychic Type. While it lays in its home, it keeps an eye on the world. Jirachi wants what's best for the world, and it always uses its power to grant wishes. Now Jirachi can't make things appear out of thin air, so it had to teleport things every now and again for large wishes. But for simplistic yet important ones…like wanting a sibling to stay home for an extended period, asking for the funds to buy your first Great Ball, the ability to go to a five-star restaurant that night...things like that, Jirachi could make those happen by small chain reactions. Jirachi had an enormous amount of power. Even in its weakened state, it could unleash a Doom Desire powerful enough to take out a large, evil, unstoppable "Groudon." All the while having a smile on its face, like it was just an exciting little game.

However, Jirachi also knows it can't grant these amazing wishes while awakened, because it uses its power to stay awake and absorb culture firsthand. And sometimes, it can make a very close friend along the way. So it empowers a random entrepreneur somewhere in the world the ability to come up with a new "wishing" item every year before it wakes up. That way, when it goes to sleep, it can sense what people want while it was awake. And there is something to be said about making a real wish after deep thought. Jirachi knows this makes people more honest and contemplative in their wishing, having them come from their heart. Jirachi's true eye did more than just absorb power from a comet; it also could see into people's hearts.

Jirachi knew there was one girl who wanted her wish more than anyone else, and he was uncertain about granting it for various reasons.

So he saved her's for last.

* * *

><p>May smiled as she hung up the phone with Ash.<p>

"Bye Ash! It's been nice talking to you!" She spoke with a smile and a glimmer in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll check ya later. Good luck with meeting Jasmine. I hope she's still fairing better these days…she's really nice if you give her your heart."

The last picture before the screen blacked out was Ash putting on that reminiscent smile she absolutely adored. He could be so humorous yet so cute with that daydreaming expression.

She stared at the last frame from the video on the screen, absorbing his last few words.

_Of course you would be able to reach your heart out to a worried soul. You're Ash. I lost count of how many times you've done it._

His image lingered on the screen in the back of her mind for a few moments. However when it finally dissipated from her view and it dawned on her she was once again alone, she frowned. Because she was once again…well, alone.

She had kept in contact with Ash throughout her journey in Johto. However now that the contests were over, she didn't know what to do.

She made it to the finals in the Johto Grand Festival. It was an odd tournament. She somehow by pure coincidence never faced Solidad, Harley, or Drew. Harley somehow beat Solidad in the first round.

_Now THAT was a shocker…but I guess he has gotten good. Like, REAAL good_

Drew expectedly beat Harley in the quarters. But Drew lost to some 8-year-old newbie in the semis. Funny thing was, May lost to her too. It was a surprise to everyone. Normally May would be fuming about losing to someone so much less experienced than she was, but she had learned while on her journey in Johto that experience honestly has about as much to do with winning in the Grand Festival as a fruitcake has to do with winning in the Johto League. Everyone who has earned 5 ribbons obviously has enough experience to win. On the big stage, it was a test of a trainer's bondage with their Pokemon, and their ability to maintain a momentum. Once an underdog got rolling, good luck trying to stop it.

_Besides, _May would think, _aren't I so much less experienced that Solidad, Drew, and Harley? And pretty much 90% of the other coordinators at that... So why should I complain? This girl did exceptionally well. How the hell she managed to get a couple Pokemon and train them to be so strong before she was 10, now that's the wonder._

So right after that she called up her long time crush Ash Ketchum.

Well crush was such a bad word now. She more or less thought she loved him. But she had never kissed before, and she had never known what it felt like to love someone, so how could she know what love really _was_?

So she stuck with crush.

During her talk she really didn't pay attention much to what Ash was saying. I watched from blahblahblah you did well blahblahblah just more training blahblahblah. She was too mesmerized by his comical hair, his fantastic smile, and his amazing ability to just…be. He could simply **BE**, as in live and love and eat, and make others smile and feel good about themselves. Besides, she was used to his words of comfort by now. She loved to hear him speak, and it's not like she was used to hearing the same shpeal every time, because he always had something new and insightful to say. Something to cheer her up.

But when it's around the one billion and oneth time you are comforted, you start to just appreciate the voice of the other person, and you start to like the thought of them giving advice more than listening to the advice itself.

May might have stood there thinking about Ash for days and she wouldn't notice her stillness. Well, until her stomach growled at the very least.

But suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She freaked out and turned around so fast she almost fell out of her seat. She saw the confused and worried face of Nurse Joy looking her in the face with her arm outstretched in the air on the spot where she had touched May.

"You alright?"

May took a deep breath while looking at the ground with closed eyes, forcing herself to think about the present…not the daydream.

"Yeah. What's up Nurse Joy?"

Joy smiled at the reassurance and spoke cheerfully, "I got a call from the Olivine Center saying that your rendezvous will be arriving in town in a day, so you should hurry over as fast as you can."

May smiled and nodded. "Ok, thanks for the heads up Joy."

Joy tilted her head to the side and put on that closed-eyed, bright, smiling expression she was known for. "Of course! Anytime May. And congratulations on being runner-up!"

May beamed back at Joy. She then got up and closed her duffel bag. "I think I'll be heading out now. Bye, and thanks for everything Joy!"

The Ecruteak City Joy waved at her as she left the center. "It's been good having you over!" she called out as the coordinator left the building.

May walked down the route that eventually led to the MooMoo Farm where she had stopped by for a day way back when while she was on the road to the Olivine Port, where she took the ferry to the Wallace Cup.

The owner instantly let her in when he saw her back then. His family gave her a seat by the fire, rushed to give her a cup of hot chocolate, and started fanning her. May was flattered, but equally confused. After sweatdropping and laughing sheepishly, the family explained that they had followed Ash everywhere he went since he had stopped by to help out their sick Miltank. They felt deeply in debt to him so they felt treating her like a super important guest was the least they could do. They instantly recognized her as the famous coordinator who was always cheering him on in his battles from the stands. May smiled and explained that Ash was super kind to just about everyone, and to "not sweat it" since Ash probably wouldn't want them to do anything in return.

His family jaw-dropped at hearing this. "You must be sooo lucky to have met him! He must be the coolest kid ever!"

_Boy, did I blush hard then I bet._

As May left the city she noticed the sign. "You are now leaving the ancient and nostalgic city of Ecruteak!"

She walked over to it and thought for a moment. Then she brought out her Glaceon. She called for her Pokemon to use a light Sheer Cold (Her Glaceon was apparently the first ever to somehow learn it…wow. Just…wow) on the sign. Her Glaceon obeyed and the icicle parts that covered her body glowed a sparkling white. Her eyes turned a light blue, and she unleashed an aura of a fast-spreading blizzard-like wind from her mouth. It expanded quickly and gave off aurora-like colors—quickly changing between each color of the rainbow. It was much more toned down than usual, but it was still the most beautiful thing ever. It hit the sign and made it shine brightly and look a lot more attractive than its current state. It looked like it was made of ice, and that the Northern Lights were being reflected off of it. May smiled at her work, and moved on. The sign showed no sign that anything happened.

This special kind of action was common for her. Without Ash to stand by her and give her 24/7, always present, smart-critiquing help, she had to find a way to admire and hone her work on everyday object one could find on the road.

See, Glaceon learned Sheer Cold because of May's sadness.

* * *

><p>Right after arriving back in Olivine from the Wallace Cup, May cried. Not overdone, not powerful, but with as much emotion as an ordinary cry with these qualities. Glaceon along with the rest of her Pokemon walked up to her and comforted her. Glaceon felt her cold emotion, and had an idea. She decided to cool off May's eyes to make the crying more pleasant. So it breathed a breath of fresh air on her. It smelled of ice and pine trees, was as refreshing as mountain air, and was as cool as a glacier. However, this action made May angry. She wanted to be left alone to wallow in her misery, and shot Glaceon a harsh look. Her face returned to her lap, shielding her eyes from her Pokemon. Rash, angry, careless defiance. Wow…sounds a lot like a certain someone she knew well, hmm?<p>

Glaceon refused to give up. The Ice Type blasted an ice beam at her hair to try to shock her out of her crying. May jumped, and froze for a second; eyes wide open from the external brain freeze. She ran around shouting "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Glaceon smiled, but the smile quickly vanished as May came up in Glaceon's face, eyes full of fury. But sadly, the tears had also returned. She shouted at Glaceon, using some choice words that made her loyal Pokemon want to cry herself. Her other Pokemon stared wide-eyed and shocked at what went on, feeling sorry for Glaceon.

When May stormed off into the woods, Glaceon stood there stunned. However, she quickly shook away the emanating tears and walked after her. May's other Pokemon started to follow, but Glaceon quickly shot back and fired an Ice Beam at the ground in front of them. She stared at the Pokemon with a look. It could have been interpreted as anger. Possibly insanity. But the others interpreted it exactly as it was.

They saw it as determination.

They nodded and backed off, allowing Glaceon free passage. The Fresh Snow Pokemon smiled and nodded, appreciative of the allowance. It's eyes sparkled as it stared back for a brief second. Then it continued on its way to May.

As it walked May started running faster and faster and faster. Glaceon just kept up pace, becoming more and more determined to help May. As it ran, it slowly started leaving a faint trail of snow in its stepped. The snow became more and more solidified. May looked back and saw the Pokemon that she had somehow started assuming to be the source of her problems. Somehow, in that rash, harsh, upset, depressed mind of hers at the moment, she had turned Glaceon into her enemy. She pulled out her Pokeball and chucked it at surprisingly fast speeds for a girl. It hit Glaceon square on the head an emanated a blue aura on Glaceon, leaving a harsh bruise where it hit her head.

May had just released Glaceon.

Glaceon stared at her trainer, her aura slowly starting to fade, tears wanting to burst though so badly it took more willpower than any non-Psychic Type should be able to muster to hold them back. But it saw May smirk and stick her tongue out at her, and it recalled a similar experience when May was playing with her as an Eevee. Glaceon remembered all the fun times that she had with her trainer, and remembered with it that this was temporary. It had to fight harder than May. It started gaining its fight back, and continued on. It may be technically wild. But it was May's Glaceon. Her's, and only her's.

And it would fight her way back into May's arms.

May started running. She looked back and noticed that pesky Pokemon still following her. She frowned and started running faster. Glaceon was running so passionately, is left an aurora trail behind it. She ran and ran and ran without noticing the cliff right in front her.

Glaceon did, and started picturing only the worst images and outcomes. It panicked and started to stutter. But then it knew it had to do something or May would fall to her death.

Glaceon had no move that could make a platform strong enough to maintain the weight of a human. The only thing close was Ice Beam, and that would shatter under May's weight insantly upon contact, not even slowing her down. But it had no choice. This was life or death. If the Ice Beam platform she was about to make didn't work, then at least she tried.

Glaceon thought of all the fun times with May. All the contest wins…all the fun times with Ash…all the practice sessions…all the playful moments…it all combined created a want for life in Glaceon so badly that when it took a breath in to unleash Ice Beam, her main sources of power glowed. Her icicle-shaped ears and tail glowed a beautiful white color. Her eyes glowed a light blue color of will. Glaceon was making a Final Stand. This proved it.

Then she thought of all the hard times. All the loses…all the times Harley tormented the coordinator…all the times that May cried from the loss of Ash…all the times that May threw a fit…it all collectively created a sense of passion so strong that when she released Ice Beam, she put more force into it than she had ever used. It grew 3 times in size, and it increased in speed. The concentration dissipated over a larger expanse of area and snow started developing instead of ice. In other terms, her Ice Beam transformed into a powerful and unstoppable blizzard. In the Blizzard's tracks was an aurora. The entire attack looked like it was made of Rainbow Ice.

Glaceon just used Sheer Cold.

The most powerful Ice move known to this date.

It created a platform below a screaming May, thinking she had just fallen to her death.

Instead she landed on a soft snow. Compact snow, but soft nonetheless.

May looked up to find Glaceon and saw the beautiful aurora emanating from her. She thought about her actions. She thought about Glaceon's. She thought about Ash.

She was ashamed.

Ash would never have done this, or would have wanted her to do this.

Besides, Glaceon learned an impossible move. That's how much she loved her.

Then Glaceon collapsed from exhaustion, and May, in freak panic, rushed to the woods, spending the next hour finding the Pokeball to her Glaceon.

May came back and apologized to the unconscious being, then kissed her sleeping savior on the head. May touched the Pokeball to the Fresh Snow Pokemon, and reclaimed her beloved Eeveelution. She turned back to go and find her other beloveds.

* * *

><p>May smiled at her Glaceon, remembering that occasion.<p>

She thought about stopping by the MooMoo Milk Farm to say "Hi." She sighed, not sure if she could take any shower of praise from the Ash-addicted family. They would probably talk about how her achievement in the Grand Festival was all because of her training with Ash blahblahblah and how it was because Ash was so amazing blahblahblah and how proud Ash would be blahblahblah.

May didn't know if she could take it. So she decided to take a shortcut she learned a while back to get to Olivine faster. Unfortunately, it evaded the Milk Farm. But May didn't think it would be good for her sanity to stop by the caring family.

Little did she know there was a powerful force brewing a good distance away from Johto.

A longgg distance away.

Back when her brother made a special connection and friendship with a small yet powerful Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Jirachi had made his decision.<p>

He was a kind soul who wanted to grant May's wish more than anything. But he didn't know if she was old enough for the wish to be granted, if she was mature enough to handle the results of it, and most importantly, if she was honest to herself enough to believe in it.

But Jirachi could sense things. He knew the pain inside May's heart. She had even made a special wish straight to him not too long ago if he would make her wish come true even though she missed the last night.

He now knew that May had forgotten to wish the last night not because the day was too hectic, but rather because she was more concerned for a certain boy's health and well being. At first Jirachi thought it was just her little brother, his best friend. But he recently discovered there was another. She wanted to either die with a different boy, or survive with him. He was too distracted by the Groudon back then, and did not listen carefully to what her choice last words were before being swallowed by the gooey evil being that was feigning a Groudon. Jirachi used all the might he could muster to replay the event in his mind.

What he heard from May shocked him.

So going with what he heard he smiled and closed his eyes. He thought of Max, the boy who had befriended him closer than any other being before. He thought of Butler, the man who had salvaged his mistake. He thought of Dianne, the woman whom Jirachi had granted her big wish. He granted her wish for the real Butler to come back, and to let them get on with their lives. He thought of Ash, the brave boy who had now saved the world…gahhh why bother counting how many times.

Finally he thought of May. The passionate girl who just wanted a wish. She would give up her life as a coordinator for that wish.

So with a final breath before returning to a long, long rest, he summoned a power within him. He used Doom Desire the way it was meant to be used. Not to harm, but to help. He used it to change the future. He made Jasmine cross paths with Ash in the middle of her journey by a series of "chance" ear-splitting thunderstorms and unusually clear and hot days. And there was that one unfortunate incidence that made Ash miss a ferry by sleeping too late from a "mysterious sleep inducement" in his previous night's hot chocolate, and another incident that involved Jasmine getting caked with mud. No details needed.

Basically, the chance of their paths crossing was one in a million. But he did it anyway to help May.

Jasmine would return early, and speak to May. More natural phenomena, more unfortunate cases…this included making May's rivals all lose in the Grand Festival before she could face them…more BS that really Jirachi shouldn't have done.

But May deserved it. She would talk to Jasmine and her wish would be granted.

So as he closed his eyes and opened his true eye to absorb energy from the flora around him, he smiled and thought of May's final words before being swallowed by Groudon.

"_I wish that Ash Ketchum and I, May Maple, would love each other with a kind, passionate, romantic, and…no…no descriptions…I wish we would love each other the way we do now. That we would treat each other above all else. Because I know Ash is the kindest person ever to me. If he loved me, that would be heaven and a half. I love you, Ash Ketchum. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

* * *

><p>4:56<p>

May was just on time.

She was swimming against traffic. She pushed through a crowd of at least 1000 people trying to find one specific person she had never met in her life. She was searching left and right, up and down. She was cursed at, shoved around, and even pushed off the dock by anxious and feisty passengers cramped and tired of the long, 2-week ferry from Sinnoh.

She was about to give up while she was struggling to get out of the murky sound she was pushed into.

_Why do I even bother? Why am I so impatient? If I wait on a higher ground location, or at the gym, I'll eventually find her. Now I'm wet and tired and…_

She didn't get to finish her thought. A hand came out of nowhere to help her out. She gratefully accepted the offer, not even looking at her helper. She was busy wringing the water out of her hair.

"Thanks. A lot. I'm kinda busy looking for someone, and for some reason I'm all impatient today, so I apologize for running out on you, but I kinda need to find…"

She was interrupter by the laughter of a very confident sounding voice.

A more soothing one followed.

"May, you are exactly how Ash described you. Pleased to meet you. I'm Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader and caretaker of the Glitter Lighthouse. Lets get you back to my place so we can get you cleaned up. You look tired…and not to mention filthy!" She giggled at herself by the sound of her own unintentional rudeness. "Sorry. But Ash described you as this beautiful girl…and here I get one that is sopped, speckled in mud, and splotched in sweat. She gave her the classic closed-eyed smile with her head tilted to the side. It was Nurse Joy's original trademark, but in the last century or so, it picked up speed on the planet of Pokemon. It was an act and symbol of cheerfulness.

May couldn't help but detect two things.

One, the voice of Jasmine was certainly as soothing as a silver bell, but…there was something else. May couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was in the leader's voice that sounded…old. Like it had been the results of old instances in her life. Like the soot layer that covered the remnants of an ancient ruins.

Two, ASH CALLED HER BEAUTIFUL?

_OMG WTF?_

That's all May thought for the next few minutes.

Apparently Jasmine was a patient person, because she took the gape-mouthed girl in front of her by locking their elbows together and started dragging her to the home. She smiled, and didn't care about the peculiar no-response May was giving her.

She weaved through the crowd like an expert, and avoided collisions like it was her day job. The coordinator lost in thought behind her didn't seem to slow her down, as she just kept moving. The gym leader was agile, smooth, and quite efficient in her every move. Maybe it was her youthfulness, but in truth Jasmine was just that awesome.

May finally shook herself out of her trance about ¾ of the way to the house. The sun was setting and beautiful colors from all over the front end of the rainbow spectrum dazzled and lit up the surrounding area. It made the sun look like it was melting into the ground while the smoggy city air reflected the yellows and oranges everywhere. The metallic parts of buildings and machines sparkled and looked stunningly attractive.

But to May, all she could see when she came back down to the planet was the beautiful gym leader right in front of her.

Jasmine dressed in simple attire. She had a simple teal dress that went from the top of her chest to her knees. The last few inches were a translucent material that looked like the stuff made in the bridal veil. It hugged her waist, but wasn't tight around her chest and legs. It was like a dress that given the proper tightness could have made a girl look like a slut, suggesting many things with the way it was worn. But Jasmine's dress was different. It was light and slightly puffed out. Also, the young leader wore a top that only was the length of the upper half of her body. It was a snowy white, and went up her arms to just above the elbow. It was supposed to serve as a suggestive piece of clothing, but Jasmine had it tailored specifically to loosen the way it hugged her breasts so as to not suggest anything. The final compliment to her outfit was her orange bow that was tied in a puffy fashion at the intersection of her white top and her teal dress. It added coverage so as to not reveal anything in her upper body, and drew a looker's attention to her face.

And as if her body wasn't beautiful enough, her face was downright gorgeous. Her whole skin was a perfect cream color and shone beautifully in the sunset light. Her eyes glistened with beautiful colors of extremely faint orange. But her irises were the exact same color as her hair—a light, milk chocolate-colored brown. She had on a permanent smile that radiated confidence and kindness. Her hair was done so humbly, but it looked gorgeous all the same. It was let down completely except for two simple, large, orange beads holding parts of her hair in the air in a fashion that looked like the cute tuff of hair on a Torchic's head.

In the sunset, it looked like you could coat Jasmine up to down in the most hideous, purple-green, disgusting mix of sludge and vomit ever concocted, and she would still look like a contender for Miss Johto.

Jasmine stopped for a second to admire the sun. Her face had a mixed feel of power and beauty. She stood with her right heel slightly off the ground to allow her right knee bend in towards her left one slightly. She held both hands behind her back. The wind kicked up and lifted her hair with it making it flutter like a butterfly. This cuteness should have contradicted the beauty and power exerted by her face. But the girl again pulled off an unlikely combination in such a way each part complimented the other.

May must have been gawking a bit too obviously because Jasmine looked over at her and instantly freaked out, trying to mess her hair up so it looked ugly. She smiled large and sheepishly at May.

The coordinator was unmoved. Jasmine just looked beautiful all the same.

But the action made May break out of her silent streak and laugh.

Jasmine pouted and demanded an explanation.

Through clenched teeth, May smiled and said, "It's nothing Jasmine. You just look so beautiful, I wonder why you don't have guys falling to their knees proposing every two seconds!"

The leader sighed and replied, "If only that weren't true. Things were just so crazy today no guy had a chance I bet."

May blinked twice then stared in awe.

"Ahhh, Bibarel!" Jasmine swore, "You just started talking and I went and Klinked it up."

May was surprised at the words the steel leader used but she just smiled and said, "No you didn't. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't Klinked anything up in your entire life! Besides, I'm here to talk with you, not stare at you like a jealous wannabe with my jaw scraping the ground."

Jasmine giggled and nodded her head. "Couldn't agree more."

They continued on to the house, making final introductions about and to each other. Then when they were about 2 minutes from the house, they started talking about the foods they liked, how they were both voracious eaters (they got a good kick outta that) and how much their Pokemon loved it. When May mentioned Ash was the same way, she saw a brief look of sadness across Jasmine's face.

May was stunned and confused. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Jasmine was greeted by an electric shock. May was frightened and reached to help her, thinking it was a dangerous, rouge Pokemon, but Jasmine called her off with a smile on her face. She shouted out out,<p>

"HEY MAGNETON! COME OVER HERE BUDDY!"

A Magneton that had an extreme look of glee on it descended from nowhere and dashed around Jasmine, sending slight jolts of electricity to select ticklish spots of the leader. Jasmine tried to resist and fight back. She lunged out unsuccessfully time and time again at the Magnet Pokemon. She finally caved in and doubled over laughing uncontrollably. She started slapping the ground, tapping out. Magneton stopped and circled in close to her.

Jasmine started looking like she was in pain in her stomach. Magneton started panicking and worrying almost instantly. It looked over Jasmine, trying to figure out what it did wrong, probably apologizing in its own language too. Jasmine suddenly smiled slyly and tackled the Pokemon. She was rewarded with a strong electric jolt. Magneton glared at the trainer, then helped her up. The two embraced for a brief second, then let go. Jasmine introduced the Pokemon to May.

"May, this is one of my most trusted home keepers, Magneton. It's a tough battler, but I needed someone I could trust to look over the house while I was gone."

May remembered a question she had wanted to ask from the start.

"Why were you on a journey in the first place?"

Jasmine's smile faded and she her eyes clouded. She nodded to Magneton, and it levitated away. She turned to May and sighed.

"I was afraid of this question May, so I'm sorry for my reaction. I think we should go inside and I should explain while the night is young. No sense spoiling the end of the beautiful Olivine night, so I should get this topic out of the way first."

May clamped her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened with fear that she just did something horribly wrong.

_I'm always Klanking everything up._

"Whoops…Jasmine don't elaborate if you don't want to. You know what, forget I asked the stupid question." May tried to smile.

It didn't work. Jasmine just frowned deeper, and her face darkened more.

"No."

May looked at her inquisitively. "Why not?"

Jasmine looked in the distance at the sun, which now was barely peeking over the horizon. "I need to tell someone. Any you'll soon find out why you would be the best person to tell it to. Come inside. I'll fix us up some smoothies."

May hesitated, but finally agreed and went in with the Steel master.

May sat in silence as she waited anxiously for Jasmine to come out. Even though it had only been 4 minutes, it felt like 4 hours. May was so nervous she was tapping her heel impatiently in a very fast rhythm, and was searching the room for something for her eyes to latch onto and stare at for a brief moment before swiftly detaching themselves and searching for the next distraction. When Jasmine came out, her expression was still one of upsetness. She carried a tray with two cups of fresh, Lum Berry smoothies. She set them down on the coffee table, and started to slowly sip her own while avoiding May's gaze. The coordinator absolutely refused to take it, despite her parched mouth telling her otherwise. She was so anxious for the explanation, keeping her body hydrated was a second priority.

Finally Jasmine set the cup down and spoke with a low somber voice. There was still a faint trace of that something May detected earlier.

"I was very unhappy once. I used to put on fake smiles on a daily basis and cry myself to sleep more often than not. I have an Ampharos that lives in the Glitter Lighthouse…you know what and where that is, right? Ok good…and he was incredibly sick. I couldn't stop worrying about him. I have never lost a Pokemon before, and I didn't exactly plan on expanding Lavender Tower. I was sunken, desperate, and depressed. But then Ash showed up."

Jasmine took a moment to take another swig of her special smoothie. During this May realized something. _That thing in her voice…it's a pain of sadness! It's a recollection of how she felt back then. That's why it felt so faint and ancient…_

"He challenged me to a battle. Originally one of my trainees accepted his challenge and used her Onix with…unorthodox and illegal methods. I had to barge in and call off the battle like a total jerk. I called the trainee, Janina was her name, to my office to discuss her need to travel. She had to get away from the gym. I went out to meet this rash boy. This first thing I ever thought about Ash was 'Who can possibly be dimwitted enough to think a girl Janina's age was a gym leader?' He tried to explain things to me, but I was already biased against him. But I also was patient and humble, keeping my fake smile on. I informed him and his two friends that I could not accept his challenge and give a proper battle in exchange. Ash took this surprisingly well. The girl, not as much. She tried to argue for the boy's case. Brock? Well…he just seemed smitten over me when I think about it. I hadn't even talked to him yet and he was already proposing to me."

The Iron-Clad Defense girl snickered at this thought.

She continued, "I thought I had rid myself of them once and for all, and that I wouldn't see them again for a while until after Sparky, the Ampharos, felt better. But Ash found a way to find me. He climbed to the top of the lighthouse. At first I was annoyed he was coming up to try and persuade me to battle him, but he didn't. He just wanted to see how my Ampharos was doing and to see if he could do anything to help. He is such a kind person…"

Jasmine drifted off there. May had to literally 'snap' her back to reality.

After a hard sweatdrop and deep blush, Jasmine went on. "He offered to go to Cianwood City for me to retrieve the special Secret Medicine. It could cure Sparky in an instant. So he battled the harsh sea route to get there. When he arrived, he sent Janina back with the bottle, promising he wasn't far behind. Well sure enough, the medicine worked like a charm. Sparky was back in top form, and I went out of my depression. But there was something else…for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of Ash."

May thought, _Boy, doesn't that sound familiar."_ She just nodded to confirm she was still paying attention.

"So I started counting the days it took for him to arrive and I waited on the banks of the port continuously for an hour every day from then on. I didn't know what drove me to do so, but I did. Then, he did arrive. Of course, Team Rocket attacked them in an instant. But this time, they were much more prepared. It was looking bad for Ash, but he wouldn't give up. This made my heart skip a couple beats. I had to interfere, so I did. Naturally Team Rocket ended up in the atmosphere somewhere of course."

May couldn't help but laugh. _Team Rocket is just three extreme cases of goofballs._

"We made our introductions. It was clear I was a lot more confident and happy from last time. I didn't tell him, but most of my happiness was because he was finally at the doorstep of my gym. I had been training for our battle for forever. We battled hard, and as usual Ash found himself in a rough corner. And also as usual, he fought of it. That evening…it was a sunset much like tonight's…when I gave him his badge, his fingers brushed my palm as he took his well-earned badge. I probably didn't show it since I'm good at hiding things, but I blushed big time."

May looked confused. "But what does this have to do with why what I asked hurt you?

Jasmine smiled at May's impatience. "All in good time."

"Now, after he left I had a sudden surge of confidence. I was super excited for each new challenger, and I couldn't lose. I won 31 straight after Ash left. However, I soon started losing my lust for the battle. I felt like I was missing…something. I didn't exactly know what, but I started slowly but surely slipping into a state of depression. Something was missing in my heart."

Jasmine teared a little at that comment. She still had a smile on, though, and she gracefully wept away the tear in such a way that May couldn't help but remember her mom when she found out dad actually _wasn't_ cheating on her with Nurse Joy.

The Defense Queen went on. "So after about 6 months after Ash had beaten me and about 2 months after he finished in the top 8 in the Johto conference, I made an executive decision. I was going out on a journey to find myself again. I knew this time I was not getting upset because of something at home in Olivine City. So I figured I had to rough it on a journey to figure out what was eating at me. So I made a note to my highest colleague to look after the gym, packed my stuff, said my goodbyes, and left the town. I say, I remember the day I left like it was yesterday…everyone cheering for me at the city limits and wishing me the best of luck. It made me feel warm inside. Not quite happy, but at least it was a feeling other than sadness."

May understood what Jasmine meant. When she was in north Petalburg with Ash quite a few months ago, she was still immature. She had everyone absolutely adoring her, and she let that get in the way of her feelings towards Ash. Ash was obviously tired and had beaten about 80 straight.

_Everyone told me I could do it. That I was the best ever. I told Torchic to use Ember and I missed…but I ended up barbequing Ash. Good thing he was used to Charizard's flamethrowers, or I would have felt extremely heartbroken had I known I hurt Ash pretty badly._

"I traveled for days on end. I left Johto and trained world-wide to attempt and hone my skills. I spent most of my early days in Kanto. When it was clear that was getting me nowhere, I tried a crack at Hoenn. I was still offered love notes and hit up for dates and training sessions by guys throughout both regions. I was starting to get used to it, I'll be honest."

Jasmine took a moment to catch her breath. "I would pay attention to the news by tuning into radio and the TV at local Pokemon Centers. I started noticing my training was getting me nowhere. Then I had a sudden hunch. Almost like an epiphany, just I didn't know if I was right or not. I noticed I was paying attention to everything Ash was doing, and that his news made me jump in my skin and start paying attention to the news that he was on instantly. It was then I had an idea. I knew Professor Elm's number so I called him. The professor said he knew Ash, but didn't have any of his contact information. Ash had his, but he neglected to get Ash's. He referred me to Professor Oak. I had to wait 2 days before he responded to the Lavaridge Center. He called Joy, asking for me. It was a good thing too. I had just gathered all my belongings to move on and figure out a different way to contact Ash. Oak was more than happy to give me the number and location of Ash's current hotel/Pokemon Center."

May gave Jasmine an inquisitive look. "But why did you want his number?"

Jasmine sighed and didn't respond. She went on, "I had found out that even age doesn't separate my heart. We weren't that far apart, but it was a difference nonetheless. May, I had fallen in love with Ash."

May gasped. She quickly tried to cover her mouth to hide her noise, but she was unsuccessful. Not only that, but her eyes were so wide, they probably gave away her reaction by themselves.

_NO. PLEASE, NOO!_

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and smiled, amused at the coordinator's reaction. "Don't worry May. I know what you feel right now, and don't worry."

May was confused. "You don't mean I…"

Jasmine shook her head and ignored May for some reason. Probably to keep on with the story.

"When I finally got ahold of Ash, he was sincerely surprised to see me. I went through the normal introductions. I tried not to blush when I saw him smile, but who's to say I didn't?" Jasmine giggled at that. "So I kept in contact with him as I went through my journey. Slowly but surely my confidence came back. I rose back up to my former self, and soon left that self in the dust. I became stronger, wiser, and more elegant than ever. I even competed in some contests to attempt to learn the whole spectrum of battling. I won 3 ribbons in Sinnoh. Not enough to compete in the Grand Festival, but who cares? I won! I did well, and I _learned_. All because I kept in contact with Ash."

May had calmed down and absorbed every word Jasmine said.

_That sounds like Ash, all right._

Jasmine got up and walked over to the window to stare at the night sky. "But I needed to see him. I needed to tell him how I felt. I needed to get it off my chest so when I stopped keeping in consistent contact with him I could stay strong. So I cooked up a strategy to meet up with him at Sunnyshore City. And sure enough I timed it right and met up with him there. But there was someone with him. An elite four member, Flint."

May nodded, completely sucked into the story.

"See I had reached a road block in my training—Ash. I stopped becoming stronger because I was using him as a crutch without him knowing it. So if I wasn't as strong as an Elite Four member yet, I had to let him go. Flint had a close battle with me. He still easily beat me, but I hung with him much better than even a good gym leader. I was proud of myself."

May cringed, knowing where this story was going. _Are Ash and Jasmine a….couple?_

Jasmine kept going. May couldn't read her expression, and therefor had no idea what she was feeling. And she never was good at reading aura like Ash…

"But then Dawn asked me a question. About love. Well, not directly, but I'm pretty good at detecting this sort of thing. So when I was answering I realized something. You should put your loved ones ahead of your own dream. So I promised myself to tell Ash that night."

May was starting to cry.

"But as I was going to tell him, I saw him holding something. See as I was talking to him throughout my journey, he talked wondrous things about this girl named May. At first I thought it was nothing, but that night changed everything. I walked up and asked him something….."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash, how ya doing?"<p>

Ash turned around, startled by the sudden interruption. "Uhmm uhhh…?"

Jasmine giggled, "Caught up in your words huh? I didn't know I was _that_good looking."

Ash laughed at that. "Still have the same sense of humor I see Jasmy."

Jasmine blushed. For some reason Ash started calling her that nickname. She had no idea why, but she guessed Jasmine was too long for Ash to say.

Ash continued. "So how's your training? You looked solid in your battle today."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. I thought I did extraordinarily well, especially considering I was at a type disadvantage."

"Well you did really well. One piece of advice I could give you was to force Infernape into a physical move and close range combat since that's where Steelix's defense shines through."

Jasmine just smiled at her bad luck and shook her head to herself. "Well, well. Looks like the trainer is teaching the gym leader, huh?" She winked at Ash at that one.

Ash laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Jasmine was distracted by a glint and saw his right hand holding a ribbon of some kind. "Um, Ash?"

Ash raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Jasmine pointed to his right hand. "What's that?"

Ash looked down and freaked out seeing he still had the ribbon in his hand. He started spasing out and tried to hide it. "Uhh, what ribbon? Hahahah…"

Jasmine chuckled at that. "I didn't even ask if it was a ribbon Ash."

Ash sighed and pulled it out. "It's special to me." He stared at it in awe and silence at the way the light reflected off it.

Jasmine kept pushing. "What about it?"

The raven-haired boy hesitated. He looked at Pikachu on his shoulder. The mouse nodded and instilled courage into Ash. "Jasmy, you've became a really close friend of mine while I've been traveling here in Sinnoh. But Brock and Dawn don't know about that for understandable reasons."

Jasmine giggled while having her eyes closed, thinking of how much Brock would bother Ash about her and how much Dawn would poke at him about whether Ash liked her or not.

Ash took a deep breath and finally asked a question. "So can I trust you to keep a secret that no one else in the world knows?"

Jasmine was surprised by the question. She nodded.

"That girl I've been talking about May? Yeah. I think I like her."

Jasmine was surprised. Her thoughts around this time were something like _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

"Well this ribbon is my closest connection to her. He raised it up."

Jasmine wanted to curse him out. She wanted to call him some choice names for leading her on. She wanted to tell her May was worthless, oh how'd she love that….

But then she saw his smile. His smile at the ribbon. But it had something infused in it. Longing.

Jasmine thought back to how she felt when she was depressed in Olivine. She thought back to when she was struggling on her journey. She thought back to how much she wanted him.

He looked much the same.

She remembered her words to Dawn. She remembered her realization. She remembered how much she'd grown this journey.

Ash deserved this girl.

Jasmine knew that in loving Ash she had to let Ash go. She wanted Ash to have the best in his life. Besides, there were other out there for her.

At that moment, The Defense Girl let go of Ash. She still loved him all the same, but she was okay with not having him. She smiled and put her hand on Ash's shoulder. She gave him a surprising peck on the cheek. She said, "Go find her Ash. She'd really appreciate that."

And with that, Jasmine walked off. She would see Ash in the morning, but only as a leader-trainer relationship.

But she vowed to keep in contact with him. Their friendship was above this.

And Jasmine felt on top of the world.

* * *

><p>Jasmine took a deep breath. She turned to face May with a huge smile on her face. "I'm fine now May, really. And while I was talking to you today, I couldn't help but see how much you love him too. So go after him May. Do what I didn't, and chase him. Get him to love you before he finds someone else. Don't end up feeling regret like me."<p>

May stared at Jasmine for a second. Then she smiled and gave the Steel Type Leader a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Jasmy…you don't mind if I call you that, right?...this talk has taught me so much. I will do exactly as you say. I'm finding Ash right now. Oh, and here's my Pokegear information."

Jasmine took the paper May had scribbled on and smiled. She pulled a card out of her pocket and put her number on the back.

"Here. This is the number to the gym, and to my house." She winked at May and went over to the door and opened it.

May smiled and dashed out the door. She turned around and called out, "Again, THANKS SO MUCH! I owe you one Jasmy!"

And then she was gone.

Jasmine looked at the paper in front of her. She walked over to her home PC and plugged in the information. She looked over at Magneton in the kitchen as it came out. It had a skeptical look on its face and inquired where the guest went.

Jasmine looked at the floor for a second. Then she raised her face and spoke, "She went to go be a better me. Now, about that food…"

* * *

><p>Jirachi felt the conversation that had just unfolded at the Jasmine Resident's. He smiled in his sleep, knowing he was successful in his mission.<p>

_May. You deserve this. I hope you accept my wish granting._

* * *

><p>Ash wiped his brow. He was traveling home from the Sinnoh League, and boy was successful. Maybe he lost to Tobias, yes. But he became not only the only trainer ever to beat his main Pokemon, Darkrai, but he also beat his second Pokemon. Pikachu deserved a major serving of his mom's food when he got home. He started thinking about his mom's food. He started watering at his mouth and his stomach grumbled. He and Pikachu looked at each other. They shared a laugh.<p>

But there was another sound. Another laugh.

And this one was a lot lighter and higher.

He turned around to see May heading his way. He blushed and started stammering. "Uhmm, uhh, uhhh"

May laughed and walked up to him and pulled him into a sudden kiss. It was sudden, but it was real. It lasted for a good amount of time. May held Ash in close to her, not ever wanting to let him go again. She felt his surprise and confusion in his lips, but she also felt relief and love. She embraced this and held the kiss for what it deserved.

When they pulled away, Ash looked at May, babbling like an idiot. May giggled and took his hand.

"Walk with me. We have much to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know why I took so long to upload! 9 THOUSAND WORDS! I MUST BE CRAZY! ...well yeah I guess I am ^^'<strong>

**I want to make a point known...When I described Jasmine's dress get up, if you have read p1 of my Caitlin trilogy you notice there are many similarities. This is on purpose. They have the same fashion! I think I would like Jasmine more if she was more featured in her episodes. I love her from my story, and I would be a LightHouseShipper if Jasmine was in enough Pokemon episodes. But she's not. So I don't know where I stand on it.**

**Speaking of LightHouseShipping...even though the chances of one of you few shippers read my fic, I'm sorry. However, I will be making an alternate ending for LightHouseShipping as a separate fic. Or as another chapter. I have no idea. I don't know why, but the three gym leaders ship Ash with (well really two, but Jasmine is close) are the best looking young girls in Pokemon, and they all show solid hints in their episodes. Jasmine not as much, but I like her all the same.**

**Another point...This story was very drabble-based and wasn't as focused on ADVS as it was on plot buildup. I did this on purpose. The way the story developed, it made more sense to focus on Jasmine's journey with Ash and how she went through heartbreak. But she made the most of it, and brought Ash and May together. An interesting OneShot, I know. But the next one will be more focused on Ash, so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**Also, I won't be posting ch.2 for My major ADVS story that is p2 of my Caitlin Trilogy. I have less inspiration to write that, and it will honestly be crappy compared to what I am capable of. So instead I will write what I have inspiration to write - Raimei.**

**Read my profile for info on Raimei/RS**

**It will be a mini story, not to the extent of my Caitlin Trilogy. But my Raimei and Snowball stories will be good and numerous. Who knows. Maybe one day I'll make a great trilogy involving Elesa, Candice, and Jasmine! ;)**

**R&R as always.**

**-Px**


	3. March Madness

**Alright guys. I apologize, but I scrapped my earlier work-in-progress Oneshot for this one. And this one was rush made, rush edited.**

**Why? Well lemme explain.**

**I am a huge basketball fan. So right now basically if you don't live in America you probably don't care anymore. Course I am a starter V-Squad athlete as a Sophomore, but thats not the picture. I love basketball. I am a huge fan of North Carolina (UNC) and Marquette (MU). I got tickets to Greensboro for the first 2 rounds of the NCAA for my birthday. After UNC's big win, I decided to stay just to see how the Lehigh-Duke game went.**

**See as a UNC fan, I hate Duke.**

**So basically all UNC fans stayed to root for Lehigh.**

**And boy were we happy. Lehigh as a 15th seed became just the 6th team ever in the 27 years of the tourney to upset the 2nd seed. So naturally I decided to dedicate this oneshot to the Mountain Hawks of Lehigh.**

**I would have spent more time editing it, but tonight they disappointed me. In a game they had under the belt against lowly Xavier, they choked. Big time. So my favorite private school from Pennsylvania is out of the tournament now, when they probably could have made it to the Elite Eight. :'(...no more like: D"X**

**Yeah that's about my reaction.**

**Nonetheless read on.**

**(Cat: Romance/Humor/Friendship/Sports/Happy/LEHIGH LOST SO WHO GIVES A F*CK :'( )**

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAASHHH! HURRRRYYYYY UPPPPPPPP!"<p>

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Just let me get my lucky shirt!"

Voices were ringing up and down the upper level of the Pokemon Center. Rooms are always provided for people up there. They're usually pretty full, but this time of year they were more than overbooked. Groups of 10 or more people were camping out in rooms meant for 4. And that's just the Pokemon Center. You should have seen the hotels scattered around town.

May giggled at Ash's boyness. She called out to him through the middle of her laugh. "Why must you always wear that to these basketball games?"

Ash was completely aware of May's poking at him. Time for some sweet revenge…

"I dunno, why must you always have to try out 50+ different things when we go shopping?"

May sweatdropped. "Hey, I am NOT like that!"

"Speak for yourself, hun."

May was preparing to retort, but was stopped by someone surprise-hugging her from behind. Stunned, she couldn't help but smile.

The raven-haired boy on her back kissed her hair. "Oh c'mon May. You know I don't care about that."

May giggled and spun around. "Touché," she said. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Pulling back and smiling, she looked deep into his eyes, while he did the same.

"Love ya May."

"Love ya too Ash."

Ash smiled and withdrew, but made sure to grab ahold of May's soft hand. "So, how about we head on out to Ecruteak Arena?"

May squeezed Ash's hand joyfully. "Deal. Let's go see our 15th seed Braviaries beat those overrated 2nd seed Blue Dusknoirs!"

May and Ash were clearly excited for today. They had always been a fan of the Lehigh Braviaries. Even though they were 0-4 all-time in this NCAA Tournament, this was their year. Lehigh was playing above their heads, and the lack of defense that the Duke Blue Dusknoirs have is going to be key in them winning. The couple was excited for this game. When Lehigh was picked on Selection Sunday, they went absolutely bananas.

Although the only problem was that the game was being played in Ecruteak City. Duke was based just off of the bustling trade city of Burham, just 55 miles away, while Lehigh was all the way back in the little town of Azalea.

Everyone was talking about how Duke was a contender for the Final Four. Most said Elite Eight. As a matter of fact, there was but one slight mention on how they would have a possible difficult challenge against Xavier or Notre Dame in the next round. But it was almost like it was a given that Lehigh would lose. Like a free round for Duke.

But Ash and May wanted this more than anything else.

Well, besides each other that is.

Ash was becoming one of the most respected trainers in the world, May becoming one of the most dangerous underdogs in Contests. But they were most known for how perfect of a couple they were. They have done plenty a' interview in their time, but these days it way all about THEM. Not Ash, not May, but THEM. And they freaking loved it.

So as they walked down the loud and rambunctious hallways of the Pokemon Center and the rowdy lobby downstairs, they walked out the door into the sunshine.

Ash and May were walking through the city, admiring all the posters and signs, the hooting and jeering, the bantering fans and reveling boosters…the cities during March Madness were truly crazy. Especially the cities where the games were played.

After hearing some rap battle between drunken fans, Ash and May turned to each other and snickered. As unprofessional and crazy as everything was, it was lovely to soak it all in. It was a nice break from the usual meticulous training schedule.

They were planning on meeting up with Dawn, Brock, Holly, Dante, and some other fans they had met earlier that week. But before then, they wanted to just walk around the city together. Enjoying the relaxing life they had at the moment.

"Woah."

"Yeah this city is awesome, isn't it Ash?"

Ash smiled. "Oh, well I was talking about how awesome you looked, but I guess the city is pretty neat too."

May squealed with delight. She pulled Ash closer to her, and bumped shoulders with him.

_Hard to believe that all this time I thought this boy was dense!_ May thought.

Ash spoke again, "Simply amazing."

May giggled. "AWW you're so sweet!"

Ash twitched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I was just commenting on how cool that building over there looked."

May fell down. "ASH!"

"Whaaattt?" Ash responded with a quizzical look on his face.

May sighed. "You are a tough boy to deal with you know that?"

Ash stopped walking and faced May, smiling. "Yeah, I know I'm the coolest guy you've ever met."

May returned the smile. They slowly pulled in closer to each other, smelling each other's aroma. Then they pulled their lips together and shared a sweet kiss. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't overdone. It was simply them sharing their breath, relying on the impression that the other brushed their teeth. They stayed there for a few beautiful seconds, and had no plan on stopping.

"EWWW GO GET A ROOM SOMEWHERE GUYS!" A blunette screeched from across the road.

Startled, May and Ash bumbled away from each other. A difficult task, as they were kinda tied up. Unfortunately for Ash, he was so wrapped up with May he banged and skidded his heel on the ground and ended up hitting his back hard on the ground.

May screeched and kneeled down to make sure her significant other was okay. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ash! You alright?"

Ash only responded by rolling over and moaning whilst holding his back.

A young man's voice rang out across the street. "Yeah, that means he's just fine."

May turned around to see four people walking towards them. One of them was a cute blunette. She normally wore a short skirt and thin, tight shirt. But being a huge sports fan, she was now wearing a beefy jersey, which was WAY too big for her. She wore a pair of basketball shorts that had a Braviaries head on it, and a giant Black "L" on top of that. She wore a beanie that was white and black with the words "GO LEHIGH!" on it. She looked like a total tomboy, which probably was the best for her. Her blue hair didn't exactly go well with all the white and black and red, so she mostly covered it up with her beanie. Her face, though, still looked angelic and like a marshmallow. It was soft yet glistening. Her blue eyes were deep and beautiful, and seemed to calm even storms and nature itself. Her name was Dawn.

Another one of them was a brown-skinned young man with eyes that naturally squinted due to a family syndrome. Fan-wise, he was even worse than Dawn. He had no shirt on, and was covered from head to toe with body paint; he had the words "THIS IS LEHIGH" sprawled across his bare, muscular chest. He had on super long shorts that were identical to Dawn's. He looked like one of those loon fans you always see on fancam. His name was Brock.

Accompanying them were two people. One had deep, red hair. She had a wonderful hairstyle that was so simple but had such beauty. It was plainly let down, except for the final few inches right at the top of her back where it flared out in spiky points all the way around in a half-circle. Her face was as perfect and soft as a freshly made pillow, accompanying her cream colored skin. She had bright pink eyes that looked as calming as a lullaby yet as wild as a volcano. She was in heavy-fan get-up like Dawn, just with the "Girl's Version" of it. She had a flushed, light pink shirt and short, saturated violet shorts pulled up completely above her hips. Both had the trademark Lehigh basketball icon. Over her shirt she had a pair of purple suspenders, attached to her shorts. She wore high heels and tight, thin black tights that went up above her knees. Her name was Holly. She was Brock's recently reunited girlfriend.

The last person was a simple and cool person. He wore a simple black t-shirt and a solid white pair of basketball shorts. His hair was jet black and cut short, spiked to the side. His eyes were a color that seemed to be a shade darker than black and a hue deeper than dark green. He walked with such swag that girls around him stopped breathing to have the opportunity to stop and stare at him for a few seconds. What was funniest about him was the way he transformed. What once could be a cool and collected individual became an ecstatic and screaming-and-jumping fan during gametime. He was the kind of person who singlehandedly started wild fan chants in the middle of timeouts. His name was Dante.

May smiled as they all approached her and a still-moaning Ash. Brock and Dante helped stand Ash up as he leaned on their shoulders like an injured athlete. May got up and joined Dawn and Holly in a usual high-octane, giggle-friendly girl chat.

Brock questioned Ash, "Ready to rock?"

Ash smiled coolly and raised his head, hair hanging over his face. "I'm ready to roll."

Dante lit up, "Ready to roll all over some BLUE DUSKNOIR ASS! HECK YEAH THIS IS LEHIGH'S TOWN!"

Everyone laughed as they continued on their way to Ecruteak Arena.

Ash and the gang were going through the hustle and bustle of the safety and precautions that every big basketball stadium forced poor attendees to go through. They were stuck in people traffic. But it wasn't that bad. Since most every Lehigh fan was worried about being swarmed by Dukies, as they called them, the 100 or so Braviary fans bundled up together, getting through the lines early. Hey, they all traveled from a 10-hour plane ride away. They could take the small effort of arriving early.

And even that wasn't enough. They were still getting swarmed by jeering Blue Dusknoir fans. Nothing but dark blue and the faces of rude, loud, obnoxious Dukies could be seen. They were getting right in the faces of the Lehigh guys. They were lucky to escape through the ticket gates early considering the lines were 200 people deep.

Ash and May were huddled up together. When things looked scary, May had Ash to lean against. He was such a protective figure.

_I still can't get over how dense I thought he was! I can't imagine a better boyfriend._ May giggled thinking about that.

"…Ash?"

Ash kept his eyes up, looking protective of his girlfriend. "Yes sweetheart?"

May looked up, a glimmer in her eyes. "Thank you for being here when things get scary. I know I'm safe with you…"

Ash turned his head for a brief second and winked at May, leaving it at that. He started stroking her soft, beautiful brown hair.

What May thought was true. Once the two had revealed their feelings to each other, their flourishing relationship just kickstarted. They hadn't really experienced any endangering discord. Sure they had their occasional fights, but their love was so great, they easily jumped over every and any type of hurdle chucked their way. Plus it helped that Ash had such a great sense of humor. And Ash was no longer the dense idiot he used to be.

But here in this crowd, it was tough living. There was a sea of blue swallowing up their friendly black Braviary crowd. Not that there was a small Lehigh following—there was a tremendous crowd of Lehigh fans considering how far away they were from home.

The reason Ash and the Gang were Lehigh fans was complicated and long. Basically they met an old Lehigh basketball player on the road and the rest was history.

But right now things were scary.

"Get outta here ya stupid RUFFLETS!"

"What's a Lehigh? A new type of LOSS MANAGEMENT PROGRAM?"

"Alright looks like Duke is going to the ROUND OF 32 BITCHESSSS!"

Yeah. These fans were relentless. They were known for their crazy, drunk-like, obnoxiously loud hollering.

Ash grit his teeth and kept moving forward with the group of Lehigh fans, trying to avoid any eye contact…and thus avoid any unnecessary trouble.

_But if we did get in any trouble, May is staying safe._

But then a little saving grace came their way.

Out of the stadium came jumping, cheering, clapping fans of the recently triumphant team of the nearby city, North Cardonna. North Cardonna was a huge rival of Duke, and had the whole "I root for Cardonna and anyone playing Duke" mindset. However, they were a 1 seed, and were as close to Ecruteak as Duke was. And they came cheering for their recent victory. But the most important part is that out of the crowd of cheering fans (presumably staying for the next game since their tickets covered it), came one loud individual.

"LET'S GO LEHIGH!" **clap,clap,clapclapclap.

"LET'S GO LEHIGH!" **clap,clap,clapclapclap.

"LET'S GO LEHIGH!" **clap,clap,clapclapclap.

Pretty soon a couple other fans joined him. Then the rest of the North Cardonna fans. Then some of the Lehigh ones. Finally everyone in the lobby was going nuts. And you can guess Dante was one of the loudest, sustaining the cheer.

May and Ash looked at each other, smiled, and joined in together.

"LET'S GO LEHIGH!" **clap,clap,clapclapclap.

"LET'S GO LEHIGH!" **clap,clap,clapclapclap.

"LET'S GO LEHIGH!" **clap,clap,clapclapclap.

It put a smile on their faces, having the piece of mind that this wasn't just a Duke crowd. Lehigh had the rest of the fans on their side.

So Ash and May got to their seats, snuggling as close as they possible could, holding hands. They looked at each other, and shared one last sweet brief kiss before turning attention to tip-off.

And waiting for Lehigh to make history.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now that you feel let down, you know why this was cut off so short. I planned on it being a long oneshot involving more TeenCareShipping and more Dante, and of course more Ash&amp;May, but I end it there because Lehigh choked tonight...so I've lost motivation.<strong>

**R.I.P 2012 Lehigh Mountain Hawk Basketball. You will forever be remembered for your amazing and spectacular ability to beat Duke. The nation respects you all the same.**

**... D"X**

***sniffle* R&R...oh what the heck I don't care. Lehigh lost... D"X**

**...**

**...**

**...**


End file.
